pancake2 Seddie Challenge
by Carrots4Hughey
Summary: So this is a Seddie challenge from pancake2 duh.  Anyways, what happens when Sam and Freddie make a bet while shopping? What happens when after they get home Carly walks in on a strange sight? Please read and review.


Okay so Pancake2 put up a Seddie Challenge and I decided to do it. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

DisclaimerI do not own iCarly (Yeah, bask in the elaborateness of my disclaimer).

* * *

><p>"You are the most uncomplimentary person I have ever met, Pucket," I exclaimed in<br>exasperation. I mean, we had just walked into the grocery store five minutes ago and  
>Sam had already managed to convince me to buy her Bolivian bacon, which she forced<br>the store to import for her; and then she promptly smacked me across the face with  
>the package a total of eight times, and was currently laughing like a hyena.<p>

"Oh yeah, who says so?" Sam questioned me.

"I say so," I retort back to her.

"I meant someone who matters," Sam said, a smirk evident in her tone.

"Well, I bet you couldn't last the rest of this excursion without insulting, _or_  
>harassing me," I challenged her.<p>

"Is that a bet, Benson?" Sam rhetorically questioned me.

"Shoosh, yeah, Pucket," I said.

"Okay, I like it. You're finally growing a spine, although, who says 'excursion'  
>anymore?" Sam said, patting me on the back.<p>

"You know that you just insulted me," I informed her.

"No," she said, drawing out the word, "I complemented you, and then I simply asked  
>you a question."<p>

"Whatever, let's go get the rest of the things that Carly and Spencer need," I said,  
>trying to see the logic behind Sam's 'compliment'.<p>

"Fine, although I don't see why they couldn't get it themselves," Sam whined to me.

"Carly was shopping with Wendy and Spencer was at Socko's house getting custom socks  
>for his new sock sculpture. We were being nice friends and buying groceries for<br>them," I told Sam in a tone that I would use with small children and dogs.

"That's a load of chiz, anyway we're getting this," Sam commanded me.

"What is it?" I asked in disgust, for she was holding up a small sized plastic bucket  
>that looked like it was filled with hardened slime.<p>

"It's this new candy, they combine a little of the eight most popular taffy flavors  
>and then mix it and put it in this bucket. But, you probably wouldn't know that<br>because of your mom and her new 'no sticky food because it will RIP YOUR TEETH OUT'  
>craze," Sam replied with a hopeful glint in her eyes. "BTW: that was an insult to<br>your mom, not you."

"Whatever, we can get the slime. But, get five, one for each of us. Me, you, Carly,  
>Gibby, and Spencer," I instructed Sam.<p>

"You don't need... Wait, never mind, but can you pay for them, I forgot my money,"  
>she said. I could tell she was holding back the insult and it looked like it was<br>physically painful for her to do so.

It went on with the routine of me picking something off of the shelf and her holding  
>back an insult until we left the store. After we had left, we just walked back to<br>Carly's apartment in silence.

As I turned the key in the lock, she started to talk again. "Ha, in your face,  
>Benson!" Sam taunted playfully. "I won the bet, <em>again<em>, and you lost the bet, _again_."

"I don't care, Princess Pucket," the lie evident in my tone and facial expression as  
>we both dropped our bags and went to sit on the couch.<p>

"Yeah you do," she said, as she playfully slapped me.

I slapped her in return, "Sure, whatever."

"You know you love it," Sam whispered. She leaned in slowly and kissed me. I responded  
>immediately as our tongues battle for dominance.<p>

"Epp!" a startled Carly screamed as she dropped her bags on the ground. "I go to  
>Build-A-Bra and Glitter Gloss and then I come home to see you two making out on the<br>couch!"

"Ew, you went to Glitter Gloss?" I questioned.

"Yes, I got some glow-in-the-dark cherry flavored glitter gloss. But that's beside  
>the point," Carly screeched.<p>

"And exactly (what) is the point, Carly?" I asked, thinking out loud.

"The point is that I come home to see my two best friends making out!" Carly said as  
>she puts on some of her new Glitter Gloss.<p>

"But you went to Glitter Gloss?" I replied, feeling total disgust towards that store.

"Yes, but that is NOT the key issue here," Carly said as she started to pace back and  
>forth in front of the couch.<p>

"Chill, Carls, stop repeating yourself," Sam demanded in a friendly tone, "and move, your blocking my view of the MMA fight." With Sam's Caribbean blue eyes trained on the television, she  
>shooed Carly out of the way.<p>

"I will repeat myself all I want until I get an explanation," Carly retorted, a hint  
>of annoyance creeping into her voice.<p>

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" I asked Sam in a hushed tone in hopes that  
>Carly wouldn't eavesdrop on us.<p>

"You can tell her, Dorkwad," Sam retorted back with her usual calm,  
>I-don't-give-a-chiz demeanor.<p>

"I can still hear you," Carly exclaimed in a sing-song tone.

"Okay, so the thing is, Sam and I have been dating for quite some time by now," I  
>said. As soon as I said it, I inched towards Sam for protection incase Carly went<br>beserk on us for keeping a secret even after we made the pact to never keep a  
>secret.<p>

"How long, exactly, is 'quite a while'?" Carly asked, trying to stay calm, but it  
>looked like she was going to lose it in a second.<p>

"Ocho," Freddie replied weakly.

"'Ocho' what, ocho bananas?" Carly said.

"Ocho months," Freddie replied, moving even closer to Sam.

"I can't believe it. Why didn't you guys just tell me? I would've been cool with it.  
>This is just like the kiss all over again," Carly ranted all in one breath.<p>

"We tried to tell you, well _I_ tried to tell you, before you left, but you just  
>shoved the list in my hand and left," I replied, hoping that she would stop pacing,<br>because it was just making me more nervous.

"Okay, it's okay. Just give me a minute," Carly said, breathing in and out slowly.

As she turned around to go sit in the black reclining chair, Sam and I remained  
>silent, which I guess Carly found pretty unusual because half way to the chair, she<br>whipped her head around to see Sam and I making out.

"Seriously? I turn around for two seconds and you two go back to making out,"  
>Carly shrieked. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I am happy for you guys, but could you<br>just give me a minute to process that my two best friends are dating?"

"Okay, how about we all go to the Groovy Smoothies and get some smoothies, just like  
>the old times," I suggested in a soothing tone to calm Carly down as I started to<br>get up.

"Good idea, Fredwierd," Sam said, getting up and getting her bag.

As Sam, Carly, and I started out of the door, Carly muttered, "I can't believe you  
>two."<p>

"What?" Sam and I asked simultaneously. Then Sam slapped me.

"Ow, what was that for?" I screamed in pain.

"I thought we agreed to stop doing that," Sam responded casually.

"You two are dating yet nothing has changed. Sam still abuses you both verbally  
>and physically," Carly exclaimed.<p>

"You say that as if you actually thought that we were going to change and be all  
>lovey-dovey with each other," Sam accused Carly as Sam and I started cracking up<br>over what Sam had said.

Our laughter was shortly followed by me asking, "Wait, did you?" My voice drifted  
>down the hallway before it was cut off by the closing of the elevator doors.<p> 


End file.
